The New Evil Queen
by ReQuiEM40
Summary: C'est Halloween ! Emma cherche un costume... Regina va lui proposer son aide ! HUMOUR (prend place après Neverland)
1. Chapter 1

**Spécial remerciement a ma Lud qui m'a corrigée comme toujours et qui m'a surtout soutenue pour que je termine et publie cette fic car je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait aux gens... Merci ma Lud :)**

**Sans oublier un merci spécial a Why' pour sa manipulation photo pour me permettre d'avoir une cover spéciale en rapport avec l'histoire :)**

* * *

**~The New Evil Queen~**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et Henry, suivi de Regina, se rua dans l'appartement rustique de Mary Margaret. Il jeta littéralement son manteau et son sac à dos sur la table à manger et s'esclaffa avec enthousiasme : « M'man j'suis là ! ».

Emma se tenait sous les escaliers et semblait se battre contre le fer à repasser cette fois, à défaut du grille pain... « Vous êtes déjà là ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Henry qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? » gronda Regina avec autorité en rattrapant son fils par le col.

Le petit se retourna et baissa les yeux face à sa mère adoptive qui le scrutait sévèrement avec les mains sur les hanches. « Oui pardon Maman ! » Il rassembla ses affaires éparpillées sur la table et vint les accrocher sur le porte-manteaux.

« Vraiment... » Regina secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, « tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes avec Miss Swan ! ».

Emma soupira en laissant échapper un ricanement moqueur, « oui et bien j'avoue ne pas avoir eu... » elle frappa trois grands coups sur l'arrière du fer à repasser, « trop le temps de faire... bordel... » elle grimaça et secoua de toutes ses forces le pauvre appareil qui recrachait son eau, « son éducation ! »

Henry resta planté quelques secondes devant la scène et lança finalement un regard dubitatif à sa mère adoptive. Regina nota l'expression de son fils et ferma les yeux pour souffler avec désolation.

« Oui voyez-vous, sauver le monde, combattre des ogres, des géants, la jungle de Neverland, des sorcières maléfiques qui lancent des boules de feu et surtout éviter coûte que coûte les empoisonnements... Tout ça prend du temps ! » expliqua Emma avec un aplomb sans faille.

Regina lança un regard agacé et intimidant à la blonde qui lui souriait avec provocation. Celle-ci paraissait visiblement très satisfaite d'elle. La brune lui renvoya un sourire forcé et Henry se racla la gorge machinalement. Il tourna finalement les talons pour aller s'installer à la table à manger.

« Ouch ! » sursauta Emma en secouant sa main, « je me suis brûlée ! »

« Mais enfin mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » demanda la brune d'un air irrité.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? J'essaye de repasser ! » expliqua la jeune femme en suçotant sa brûlure.

« Oh pour l'amour de dieu Miss Swan, vous êtes encore plus empotée que votre mère ! » Regina arracha le fer des mains d'Emma, « donnez-moi ça ! On appuie sur ce bouton pour faire sortir la vapeur, c'est pas compliqué ! » Elle régla l'appareil en quelques secondes et le reflanqua dans les mains du pauvre shérif maladroit.

« Euh... Merci ! » répondit la blonde avec une légère expression de honte dans les yeux.

« Heureusement que c'est moi qui me suis occupée d'Henry lorsqu'il était bébé ! » continua la brune avec rigueur.

« Et c'est reparti, nous y voilà, gna gna gna... je l'ai élevé, vous l'avez abandonné, j'ai changé ses couches, je l'ai soigné quand il était malade bla bla bla... ! » Emma imitait Regina en faisant des gestes cérémonieux.

« Parfaitement ! C'est MON fils !» s'enhardit la Maire de Storybrooke. « Rappelez-vous bien que vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui ! » elle pointa la jeune femme du doigt pour la menacer.

Henry, qui observait la scène sagement, expira bruyamment avec une pointe de désespoir dans le regard. Il relâcha la tête et colla son front à la table. Il pensait que la guéguerre entre l' ''Evil Queen'' et la ''Savior'' n'en finirait jamais. C'était presque un jeu entre elles... En quelque sorte.

Le shérif roula les yeux vers le plafond, « sérieusement, Votre Majesté, changez de disque ! Celui-ci ne prend plus. » Elle retourna à son repassage en pinçant sa langue au coin de la bouche en guise de concentration.

La jeune femme avait adopté une nouvelle méthode à leur retour de Neverland. Les relations n'étaient pas toujours évidentes entre elles mais elle avait réussi à trouver une parade pour contenir les accès de colère de la mère adoptive de son fils. La méthode était simple. Au lieu de contre-attaquer systématiquement en faisant monter Regina dans les tours, elle coupait court avec une pichenette pour la bloquer dans son élan.

Regina cligna des yeux brièvement. Elle s'attendait à une réaction un peu cinglante en retour mais rien ne vint. Prise au dépourvu, elle croisa finalement les bras sur la poitrine et observa Emma en silence. Elle arqua un sourcil en essayant de comprendre la technique totalement abracadabrantesque de la jeune femme. « Ce pauvre Charming va avoir quelques surprises en découvrant son caleçon ce soir ! Continuez comme ça et il n'aura bientôt plus besoin de le baisser pour aller aux toilettes... Il aura déjà un trou pour... » elle hésita, « peu importe ! » Regina agita la main devant ses yeux pour effacer de son imagination cette image du Prince aux toilettes.

« Sérieusement vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de m'étudier quand j'essaye de repasser ? » demanda la blonde, agacée.

« Vous appelez ça repasser ? Si vous cuisinez comme vous repassez, les toasts doivent être brûlés tous les matins ! » se moqua la Maire avec un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Emma grinça des dents et prit une grande inspiration pour adopter la méthode ''zen''. « Henry tu as trouvé ton costume d'Halloween alors ? » demanda-t-elle calmement pour changer de sujet.

« Oh oui ! Je vais être un pirate cette année ! Hook a dit qu'il me prêterait son crochet ! » le petit trépignait sur sa chaise en haussant le menton d'un air fier.

Emma lâcha le fer sur la pauvre étoffe sur laquelle elle s'acharnait depuis cinq minutes, « de... que... c'est sérieux ? Tu vas te balader avec le crochet de Hook au bout du bras ? » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Regina pour l'interroger du regard.

La Maire tapota nerveusement son index sur son bras, « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'était soit le costume de pirate, soit le déguisement d'Evil King. » Rien que de prononcer les mots ''Evil King'' Regina en eut la nausée. Son fils avait un grand sens de l'humour d'oser imaginer qu'un Roi Maléfique existait au même titre que la Méchante Reine. Après tout c'était elle la plus ''Evil'' et aucun Roi ne lui arrivait à la cheville dans cet art.

« Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du crochet de Hook ! » s'énerva Emma.

« Oui et bien quoi ? »

« Mais enfin on n'a pas idée de laisser un enfant de cet âge se promener avec un objet aussi pointu ! »

« Miss Swan arrêtez je vous en prie ! Vous voir prendre autant au sérieux votre rôle de mère me met mal à l'aise ! » ironisa la brune en jouant les stupéfaites. « Mais enfin mais vous me prenez pour qui ? » revira Regina, « j'ai dit à Hook que s'il osait prêter ce machin à Henry je me chargerais personnellement de lui retirer sa pompe cardiaque ! »

« Mais Maman... » implora Henry avec déception.

« J'ai dit non. Et d'ailleurs ton idiote de mère semble aussi d'accord avec moi ! »

« Oui ''ton idiote de mère'' aimerait que tu restes en vie encore quelques années ! » poursuivit la blonde.

A la vue de ses deux mères se tenant droites, les mains sur les hanches et le menton relevé avec autorité, le petit capitula en haussant les épaules et se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise. « C'est pas juste ! » grommela-t-il.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard en coin, discret mais satisfait, et esquissèrent un léger sourire.

« Sérieusement, ce pirate est une épine dans le... » Elle hésita, « vous savez ?! Il a une mauvaise influence sur Henry ! » soupira la jeune femme.

La Maire sourit avec amertume, « pas autant que son père ! » surenchérit-elle.

Emma interrogea Regina du regard. « Quoi son père ? »

« Neal a proposé à Henry de le relooker en braqueur de banque... »

La blonde eut un hoquet de surprise, « ok j'ai besoin d'un verre ! » Elle se demandait si Neal grandirait un jour et prendrait enfin son rôle de père au sérieux. Pourquoi ne pas proposer au petit de sauter à l'élastique ? C'est encore ce qui semblait le moins dangereux avec lui.

Puis elle frappa dans ses mains pour changer de sujet avant de rejoindre la cuisine, « ça vous dit un verre de vin... ? » Regina arqua un sourcil avec méfiance. « Pour fêter... disons... notre première décision en commun accord dans l'intérêt d'Henry... » elle hésita à continuer mais les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, « décision qui n'implique pas une violente bagarre, des coups bas, des explosions, des sorts, une malédiction gigantesque qui transformerait tout le monde en escargot... »

« Miss Swan... » essaya de couper la Maire.

« Des pommes empoisonnées, des dragons crachant du feu, des... » continua la jeune femme en dénichant une bouteille de vin rouge sous le comptoir.

Regina inspira, « MISS SWAN ! » protesta-t-elle violemment. Emma sursauta et se figea sur place quelques secondes. « Il suffit ! Je crois qu'on a compris ! » la coupa sèchement l'ancienne Reine.

La jeune femme inspira et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Mais alors qu'elle attrapait deux verres à pied sur l'étagère derrière, la brune huma une odeur désagréable à ses côtés... Elle s'approcha de la table à repasser en grimaçant de dégoût. Elle découvrit le fer fumant, la semelle encore posée à même le tissu. Elle reposa l'appareil sur son socle et attrapa le caleçon de David pour le déplier à hauteur des yeux, les doigts de part et d'autre de l'élastique. Elle inspecta la malheureuse étoffe qui présentait une énorme tâche de brûlure au centre, « rappelez-moi de dire à Charming de vous nommer ''fille de l'année'' ! » lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

La blonde, qui versait le vin dans les verres releva la tête, « oup's ! » laissa-t-elle échapper confusément. Elle se racla la gorge et vint apporter son verre à Regina. Celle-ci jeta le caleçon derrière elle et fit un signe de la tête au shérif, accompagné d'un sourire forcé pour la remercier.

« Et toi Emma tu as trouvé ton déguisement ? » enchaîna Henry très intéressé.

« Euh... et bien je n'ai pas trop d'idées. J'avais pensé à un costume de cowboy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ennuyeux ! » murmura la Maire les yeux rivés sur le liquide rouge qu'elle faisait tournoyer dans son verre.

Emma ignora les paroles provocatrices de Regina et continua « ou en diable ? » Elle entendit cette fois la brune ricaner dans son dos. La jeune femme prit sur elle et interrogea son fils du regard.

« J'te parie qu'il y aura déjà des gens qui auront pensé à ça. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus original ? » réclama le petit un peu gêné d'insister.

« Euh... en sorcière ? » proposa-t-elle en levant les paumes de main vers le haut. « Tu sais avec la verrue et les cheveux gris ! »

Cette fois elle sentit Regina fulminer dans son dos. L'ancienne Reine Maléfique ne supportait pas qu'on caricature les sorcières de cette façon, c'était du folklore pur et simple. D'ailleurs la plus affreuse d'entre elles n'était autre qu'une Fée... elle s'appelait ''Carabosse''. _**Quelle charogne celle-ci**_ pensa-t-elle. Elle siffla finalement son verre d'une traite pour essayer d'oublier les paroles vexantes de la jeune femme.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage d'Henry. « Hum ! Et pourquoi pas en Evil Queen ?! » balança le petit avec un aplomb consternant.

Regina toussa brusquement et manqua de recracher le liquide absorbé en grande quantité une seconde auparavant. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et se frappa la poitrine avec la main. Emma se tourna machinalement et observa la brune en train d'agoniser et chercher son souffle. « Tu sais gamin je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » annonça-t-elle en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

« Non... » continua la Maire entre deux inspirations, « c'est une excellente idée Miss Swan ! » Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour tousser et se dégager la gorge après avoir bu de travers. Elle traversa d'un pas dynamique la pièce pour venir poser son verre vide sur le comptoir et se retourna, « Henry tu es un génie ! » dit-elle avec une expression jouissive.

Le garçonnet se leva, « tu crois que c'est faisable ? » demanda-t-il en observant sa mère biologique de haut en bas.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible ! » répondit sa mère adoptive en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Elle semblait déjà avoir une idée en tête.

Le regard légèrement effrayé d'Emma faisait le va-et-vient entre son fils et l'ancienne Reine. Elle déglutit en découvrant le sourire presque malveillant de Regina, « euh, les gars, je répète c'est une très mauvaise idée ! »

« Oh voyons Miss Swan, arrêtez de jouer les poules mouillées ! Ça pourrait être véritablement très drôle... et très angoissant pour certains aussi ! Mon dieu j'imagine déjà la tête de cette pauvre écervelée de Snow ! » La brune fronça les sourcils en s'imaginant la scène avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

« Oh oui, dis oui m'man allez ! » s'impatienta Henry le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma d'avaler d'une traite son verre de vin. Elle soupira en inclinant la tête. « Si j'avais encore des doutes sur le fait que tu puisses avoir été élevé par la véritable Reine Maléfique, cette fois j'en suis définitivement sûre ! Tu as ce petit côté... diabolique ! » pesta la blonde. « Bon et alors, comment procède-t-on pour faire de moi la ''Méchante Reine'' ? » poursuivit-elle agacée mais résignée.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça très chère ! » ricana pernicieusement Regina, « prenez votre manteau, on va faire un tour. » ordonna-t-elle. « Henry tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ? »

Le petit s'indigna « Mais... je veux voir... »

« Henry... devoirs... maintenant ! » commanda la Maire à son fils en pointant son cartable du doigt. Le petit soupira et grommela en regardant ses mères enfiler leur manteau et quitter la pièce.

« Ça promet ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en secouant la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

« Je déteste les cimetières ! » vociféra Emma tout en marchant entre les tombes sous un ciel chargé. Les nuages étaient épais mais laissaient cependant passer quelques rayons lumineux de la pleine Lune.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! On fait ça pour faire plaisir à Henry rappelez-vous ! »

« Oh s'il vous plaît, j'ai vu votre sourire enthousiaste, ça vous amuse au moins autant que lui ! » ronchonna le shérif.

« Quoi ? De transformer la ''Savior'' en ''Evil Queen'' ? En ce que déteste le plus tous les habitants de Storybrooke. Pour qu'une fois, une seule petite fois dans ma vie, on oublie pour une soirée que _JE_ suis la véritable Reine Maléfique... Non je crois que ça m'amuse encore plus que lui ! » admit Regina en rêvassant à moitié les yeux vers le ciel.

Leur marche nocturne toucha à sa fin lorsqu'elles atteignirent le caveau de Regina. Celle-ci poussa la porte et invita Emma à passer la première. Le shérif hésita, flairant un possible piège puis elle s'introduit dans le mausolée suivit de la Maire. Elles poussèrent ensuite ensemble le cercueil du défunt père de Regina pour faire apparaître les escaliers qui menaient à l'antre de l'ancienne Reine. La brune alluma sa torche électrique et cette fois, elle passa la première et descendit avec prudence les escaliers.

La blonde lui emboîta le pas et plus elles descendaient, plus Emma sentait comme un tambour raisonner dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas _**son**_cœur, mais _**les**_ cœurs qui battaient de concert dans leurs boîtes respectives en bas de l'escalier de pierre. Elle déglutit lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Sinistre. » lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Mais alors qu'elle était absorbée par ce qui l'entourait, Regina se retourna brusquement vers la jeune femme, la lampe sous le menton, et imita un son glauque de fantôme qui hurle. Emma sursauta et poussa un petit cri effrayé.

La Maire éclata de rire, « Miss Swan vous êtes ridicule ! On a peur des fantômes ? Ou de la Méchante Reine qui hante ses murs ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Très drôle Regina ! Mais si j'étais vous je ne plaisanterais pas avec ces choses là... Je crois savoir que ce sont des vrais cœurs qui tambourinent la-dedans. Leurs propriétaires aimeraient sans doute les récupérer ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec et grave.

« Tous ces cœurs proviennent de la forêt enchantée, et je ne saurais dire à qui ils appartiennent. Conclusion... conclusion ça pourrait faire un délicieux ragoût ! » s'esclaffa la Reine sans aucun remord.

Emma sentit la nausée lui soulever l'estomac, « vous êtes écoeurante parfois vous savez ? »

« Oh mon dieu Miss Swan, dans deux jours c'est Halloween, détendez-vous un peu ! » s'indigna la brune en prenant Emma par le bras, « suivez-moi ! » commanda-t-elle.

« Je veux bien rire mais on ne peut pas rire de tout. Des gens sont morts ! » poursuivit la jeune en se laissant guider par l'autre femme.

« Et bien techniquement ils ne sont pas morts et peuvent très bien vivre sans cœur... Ils me remercieront plus tard. Ils évitent les maladies cardiovasculaires grâce à moi ! » ironisa-t-elle avec suffisance. Emma resta bouche bée, choquée devant les paroles pleines d'indifférence de l'ancienne Reine Maléfique.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un grand miroir d'époque pendant que la blonde scrutait son reflet en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. D'un mouvement de poignet, Regina fit apparaître un petit nuage violet magique qui vint déloquer et entrouvrir une porte secrète derrière le miroir...

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit ''plus de magie'' après nos aventures à Neverland. » morigéna le shérif.

« Cette porte ne s'ouvre que grâce à la magie Miss Swan. »

« Et toute magie vient avec un prix ! » corrigea Emma.

« Oui, dans le cas présent ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ce serait qu'il y ait un éboulement à l'entrée du caveau ! »

« Vous plaisantez ? » s'insurgea la jeune femme.

Regina ne répondit pas et resta de glace. Elle poussa doucement la porte et la lumière vint les éblouir. Emma se protégea instinctivement le visage avec sa main et lorsqu'elle fut habituée à la luminosité, elle s'avança prudemment dans la pièce secrète. Elle s'arrêta net, « WOW ! Qu'est-ce que... » Le souffle coupé, elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Complètement abasourdie, elle resta bouche bée et balaya des yeux la petite forteresse bien gardée de Regina.

« Considérez-vous comme une privilégiée Miss Swan. Jamais personne n'a eu l'honneur de visiter mon trésor caché ! » avoua l'ancienne Reine avec orgueil. Elle dépassa le shérif et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même bras écartés, yeux fermés, pour se délecter des joyaux présents qui lui rappelaient sa gloire passée.

« C'est... c'est impressionnant ! » souffla Emma toujours figée sur place. « C'est... magnifique ! » finit-elle par admettre.

Elle s'autorisa finalement à parcourir la pièce et à caresser avec précaution les robes et les bijoux qui ornaient les meubles royaux. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant un gros miroir circulaire aux allures angoissantes dont le cadre faisait penser à des rayons de soleil, pointus aux extrémités, qui valsaient dans tous les sens. Elle tendit le cou vers son reflet, fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres en adoptant un port altier.

« Miroir, mon beau Miroir, dis-moi ? Qui est la plus belle de tout le royaume ? » Le Shérif ria bêtement à sa blague ridicule. Mais lorsqu'elle rencontra l'expression un tantinet agacée de l'ancienne Reine Maléfique, elle effaça aussitôt ce sourire narquois de son visage. Elle déglutit bruyamment et chercha le sol du regard, légèrement mal à l'aise de son attitude déplacée et vexante.

« Désopilant Miss Swan... Nous n'avons décidément pas le même sens de l'humour. » constata la brune.

La jeune femme se frotta les mains pour se redonner contenance. « Ahem... En tout cas, tout ceci est impressionnant Regina ! C'est... Wow ! » fit la jeune femme émerveillée, avec des yeux aussi pétillants que ceux d'une petite fille qui vient de découvrir un poney comme cadeau dans sa chambre.

« Hum... J'avais oublié que vous aviez un vocabulaire limité ma chère ! » rétorqua la Maire en fronçant les sourcils. Sans dire un mot, elle fit tout d'un coup un pas de côté sans quitter des yeux son interlocutrice.

Surprise, Emma arqua un sourcil et se déplaça elle-aussi d'un pas dans le sens opposé sans jamais lâcher le regard insistant de la Maire. « Voyons Shérif Swan, je ne vais pas vous manger, détendez-vous ! »

« Je suis parfaitement détendue, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire mais ça ne marche pas. » s'enhardit-elle. Elle releva le menton, « je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de votre ancien double maléfique. Le chien aboie mais ne mort plus ! » renvoya le shérif avec un sourire insolent au coin des lèvres.

La brune fit maintenant un pas vers la jeune femme. Puis un autre. Le sourire sur les lèvres du shérif disparut finalement au fur et à mesure que l'autre femme se rapprochait, mais elle ne bougea pas et garda une posture digne et indéfectible. Regina, elle, semblait amusée. Ce petit jeu avec la ''Savior'' était toujours aussi divertissant. « Parfait ! Sans le savoir vous commencez déjà à prendre des allures... disons... souveraines ! » Elle changea soudainement de direction et se mit à tourner autour de la jeune femme. Elle l'étudia des pieds à la tête en se frottant le menton avec réflexion.

Intriguée, Emma tourna la tête par dessus son épaule, « qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez maintenant ? C'est encore une tentative pitoyable de m'effrayer ? »

« Non je suis surtout en train de me demander comment je peux faire pour vous rendre un peu plus... vous savez ? » hésita Regina.

Emma papillonna des cils, « me rendre un peu plus quoi ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

« Et bien plus... disons un peu plus femme ! »

« Qu... Hein ? Lâchez-moi voulez-vous ! » gronda le shérif.

« Ne vous vexez pas Shérif Swan. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'improviser Reine du jour au lendemain ! » expliqua Regina. « Voyons voir ça, enlevez votre manteau et venez derrière ce paravent. »

Emma ronchonna et défit d'un geste brusque les boutons de son duffle-coat. Elle le jeta à travers la pièce le laissant s'échouer au sommet du paravent.

Découvrant les manières du shérif et la façon dont elle prenait soin de ses affaires, Regina soupira en roulant les yeux, « laissez tomber le ''un peu plus femme'' c'est peine perdue ! »

« Que les choses soient claires, je fais ça pour Henry car je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, et même si, je dois bien l'avouer, ces robes sont splendides et tout ceci vraiment majestueux... ça reste quand même flippant ! » clarifia la jeune femme en ôtant son pull et son débardeur blanc sans aucune retenue ou pudeur. Au même titre que son pauvre manteau, ils atterrirent lourdement en haut du paravent.

« Laissez-moi ce petit moment de gloire Miss Swan ! » pria Regina en décrochant d'un des valets une magnifique robe rouge dont la traîne devait faire un bon mètre de longueur. « Je pense que ma robe royale d'équitation sera parfaite pour vous. Avec le chapeau assorti pour cacher vos cheveux. » Elle tendit le tout à Emma.

« Arf ! J'avais pas pensé a ça... Ça risque de bloquer à ce niveau là non ? »

« Mais non voyons. Nous n'avons qu'à les teindre en noir ! » annonça innocemment Regina.

« De... J'espère que vous plaisantez ? » s'offusqua la blonde.

« Mais enfin, une Evil Queen blonde c'est ridicule ! On n'est pas dans ''Boucle d'or au pays des Merveilles'' ! » souffla la brune.

Emma marqua un silence. « A la base c'est _**Alice**_ aux pays des Merveilles ! » rectifia-t-elle.

« Oh ?! Peu importe. Ce monde a bien interprété mon histoire en me caricaturant comme une sorcière voulant être la plus belle de toutes ! » grimaça Regina. « J'ai pu d'ailleurs apercevoir vos talents d'actrice imitant mon effigie. »

Emma ne put éviter un gloussement étouffé. « Regina c'est un dessin animé, c'est pour les enfants ok ? Ce n'est pas la réalité... et Disney aime bien apporter des valeurs morales à ses œuvres. Dieu merci Henry est intelligent et ne se réfère pas à ces idées. »

« Ça me blesse quand même ! Cette femme est misérable, elle veut être reconnue par le Roi, elle veut que son peuple la respecte en tant que Reine et elle finit à moitié foudroyée, tombant d'une falaise et probablement dévorée par des vautours. » soupira Regina, le regard vide.

Emma passa la tête par dessus le paravent et déposa le menton sur la tranche en bois. Elle sourit à la brune avec compassion, « hum ! J'imagine que les interprétations d'un enfant et d'un adulte diffèrent. J'ai vu ce film quand j'avais six ou sept ans... La Reine m'a traumatisée, il a fallu que je garde la lumière allumée pour m'endormir pendant plusieurs mois ! » confessa-t-elle.

Dépitée, la Maire secoua la tête en gardant les yeux fermés et en faisant légèrement craquer sa mâchoire. « Moi elle me fait pitié... Pourquoi ne pas faire un film où, pour une fois, c'est la Méchante Reine qui gagne ? Snow croque cette foutue pomme et est enterrée vivante dans son cercueil de glace pendant que son beau Prince pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, puis les nains finissent par faire une dépression post-traumatique, le cricket se suicide dans un verre d'eau et le petit chaperon rouge dévore tout le monde ! _**Happy Ending**_ pour la Reine ! » conta l'ancienne Reine Maléfique. Emportée dans son élan d'enthousiasme, elle garda un instant les poings serrés et les yeux illuminés d'un désir presque malsain.

Le blonde écarquilla les yeux en écoutant le récit de l'autre femme et décolla son menton du haut du paravent en clignant des yeux, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Parfois j'oublie que j'ai vraiment à faire à de vrais personnages de conte ! » dit-elle découragée et abattue.

« Ne dites pas de sottises, nous sommes des personnes réelles et les contes de ce monde ne sont que pur fantasmes et remplis d'idées totalement manichéennes au possible ! » corrigea la Reine.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vos paroles sont un peu radicales non ? » La jeune semblait blessée que la Maire parle de cette façon de sa famille et de ses amis.

Regina revint finalement à la réalité et son regard s'adoucit peu à a peu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle hésita, « oui.. avec le recul, je dois bien avouer que c'est un peu poussé à l'extrême. »

« Oublions ! » coupa Emma. « Changeons de sujet voulez-vous ? » Regina hocha la tête en accord avec le shérif. « Ok ! Que dois-je mettre en-dessous de la robe ? » demanda la blonde.

Regina contourna le paravent. « Ça ! » répondit-elle vivement en tendant une étoffe à la jeune femme avec condescendance.

« Du cuir ? Un pantalon en cuir ? Vous étiez très ''fashion'' dans cette Forêt Enchantée ! » ricana le shérif.

« Oui et bien par –15° on est bien obligé de trouver des matériaux efficaces et le cuir et les peaux de bête sont le meilleur moyen que nous avions pour nous tenir au chaud. » expliqua l'ancienne Reine. « Je me demande encore pourquoi votre père tient tant à repartir là-bas ? Vous n'imaginez pas tout le confort que vous avez dans ce monde. »

« J'ai eu un aperçu à cause d'un spectre et d'un chapeau magique ! » rappela Emma. Comme la brune lui souriait, la jeune femme s'autorisa à lui faire une remarque, « mais dites, si vous m'avez fait mettre derrière ce paravent ce n'est pas pour me regarder en train de m'habiller ! » houspilla-t-elle.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que le lendemain de notre première rencontre vous m'accueilliez dans votre chambre d'hôtel seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt et d'un simple boxer alors cessez de jouer les pudiques, je ne suis plus choquée de rien avec vous ! » se remémora la Maire pendant qu'Emma était penchée inconfortablement et tentait d'enfiler le pantalon de cuir.

« Tiens ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus... » Emma réfléchit succinctement et fronça subitement les sourcils, « mais à propos, vous m'aviez proposé une pomme... » Regina hocha la tête attendant la question d'Emma, « était-elle empoisonnée ? » Mais la brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en laissant planer le doute. « Rah ! Vous êtes vraiment une sorcière ! » vociféra la blonde. « Maintenant laissez-moi m'habiller tranquillement sans m'étudier sous toutes les coutures merci ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà tout vu ma chère... » Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça un sourcil malicieusement, « même le petit tatouage au creux des reins que vous tentez de dissimuler maladroitement ! » la taquina la Maire.

« Que... Quoi... Vous l'avez vu ? » chuchota la jeune femme en se penchant honteusement vers la Maire.

« Voyons on ne voit que ça Miss Swan ! » Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air satisfait.

« Oh et puis Merde ! C'est une erreur de jeunesse ok ! » se justifia la jeune femme.

« Oh Miss Swan je suis au courant de vos déboires avec la justice, votre passé de délinquante, vos erreurs de jeunesse, votre casier judiciaire juvénile... »

« Oh la ferme ! Moi au moins je n'ai pas assassiné des villages entiers ou fait acte de génocide ! » la coupa le shérif qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de fermer le robe magistrale qu'elle venait d'enfiler.

« Question de point de vue ! » Elle décocha à la blonde un sourire exagéré. « Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que ça représente ? »

Emma sursauta et la dévisagea. « Rien de spécial ! Occupez-vous de vos royaux oignons ma chère ! » lança-t-elle vulgairement.

« Comme c'est élégant Miss Swan ! » soupira la Reine.

Emma souffla bruyamment et commençait à se crisper de plus en plus en constatant que finalement les robes d'une Reine ne s'enfilent pas comme un jogging. Elle luttait avec la fermeture éclair et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à la remonter elle eut soudain le souffle coupé. Regina riait intérieurement. L'image du Shérif de la ville essayant une robe magistrale de Reine, c'était un moment inoubliable. Ayant pitié d'elle, l'ancienne Reine se rapprocha de la jeune femme et vint terminer les ajustements en boutonnant tout ce qu'Emma ne pouvait atteindre étant donné ses mouvements plus que limités dans cet accoutrement.

« Un ange ? » lança Regina.

Emma fronça les sourcils avec interrogation, « quoi ? »

« Un papillon ? »

« ... »

« Un cœur ? »

« ... »

« Une étoile ? »

Emma serra les poings et ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec fureur, « UNE DIABLOTIN ROUGE ! Vous êtes contente ? » explosa la blonde en serrant les dents et haletant à vive allure.

« Et bien, et bien ! Et ils ont l'audace de m'appeler ''l'Evil Queen'' ! » Regina plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma en lui souriant avec provocation. La blonde lui sourit amèrement en secouant la tête pour éviter le regard oppressant de l'ancienne Reine, frustrée de constater qu'elle manquait de sang froid et se laissait constamment manipuler par elle. « Évidemment nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ma chère, cette tenue ne vous ira jamais aussi bien qu'elle m'allait ! » la Reine posa les yeux sur la jeune femme et ponctua son analyse d'un petit ''hum'' avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus que moi ? »

« Une vraie poitrine qui remplit ces bonnets ma chère ! » lâcha la brune sans aucune modestie.

« Oh pardon votre altesse, on ne peut pas toutes être _**royalement**_ foutues comme vous ! » s'indigna la jeune femme en grinçant des dents.

L'ancienne Reine se recula finalement et nota le regard irrité de son hôte. Elle sentait qu'elle la poussait à bout et qu'il valait mieux calmer le jeu pour ne pas qu'elle fasse machine arrière. L'idée d'une Emma Swan dans sa robe divine avec des yeux magistralement surlignés de noir était trop alléchante pour tout gâcher à cause d'un simple accrochage.

« Parfait ! On passe à la phase deux Miss Swan ! » attaqua Regina en attrapant une chaise derrière elle et la plaça devant la coiffeuse et son miroir étincelant.

« La phase deux ? » demanda la blonde inquiète.

« Oui vous savez, la partie où je vous barbouille tout le visage avec un maquillage à outrance ! » Elle tapota le dossier de la chaise pour inviter Emma à venir s'asseoir.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée... » murmura la jeune femme de façon imperceptible pour que l'autre ne puisse entendre. Elle traversa la pièce avec une démarche grossière et masculine et vint s'affaler sur la chaise en croisant les bras ne cachant plus sa mauvaise humeur.

La Reine préféra garder le silence devant la magnifique démonstration de ''distinction naturelle'' de la Savior. Elle soupira en étalant les accessoires de maquillage sur la table et ne perdit pas une minute pour commencer son travail de relooking... _**il y a du boulot**_ pensa-t-elle.

Emma ferma les yeux, se relaxa et se laissa faire en se persuadant que c'était pour la bonne cause : Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry dévala les escaliers et sauta dans la salle à manger où venaient de rentrer David, Mary Margaret et les nains. « Chouette vous êtes enfin rentrés ! »

« Tu es tout seul ? » demanda Mary Margaret alors qu'elle servait l'apéritif à ses précieux amis.

« Yep ! Mes mamans sont sorties... faire un tour... elles ne devraient plus tarder ! »

« Où sont-elles allées ? » ajouta le Prince légèrement inquiet de savoir sa fille avec la Méchante Reine. Bien que celle-ci lui ait prouvé à Neverland qu'elle pouvait être digne de confiance, qu'elle possédait un très grand courage et qu'elle voulait maintenant aller de l'avant, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant. Il n'avait été que trop souvent piégé par cette femme perfide.

Henry haussa les épaules, « elles n'ont rien dit ! » Il sourit en secouant la tête, « t'inquiète Gramps, c'est une surprise ! » Une légère expression de frayeur traversa le regard de Charming. Les surprises, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina, tournaient souvent à la catastrophe.

Et pour cause...

En une fraction de seconde l'ancienne Reine Maléfique entra sans frapper dans l'appartement avec son fameux sourire inquiétant et carnassier. Les nains sursautèrent et les plus peureux d'entre eux vinrent se coller les uns aux autres derrière les plus courageux.

C'est avec une grande fierté qu'elle annonça : « My Dears, vous êtes tous là ! Prêts à contempler mon œuvre ! »

« Tu l'as fait ? » demanda Henry avec un sourire lumineux.

Sa mère lui fit un clin d'oeil. « En as-tu douté mon chéri ? »

Snow venait de finir de disposer les amuse-gueules sur le comptoir, elle le contourna en croquant une olive et s'avança d'un pas vers sa belle mère avec un visage des plus inquiets. « Oh Regina qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Sois tranquille... elle est encore en vie ! » ricana-t-elle. A ces paroles, Charming serra les dents et jeta un regard noir à la Reine.

« Chers paysans ! Ce soir, rien que pour vous, en avant première, voici le retour de l'Evil Queen ! » lança-t-elle à travers la pièce en faisant une gestuelle invitant son ''œuvre'' à les rejoindre depuis la porte. Simplet recracha un jet de vin derrière ses autres compères avec effroi... A moins que ce ne fut Timide... Peu importe...

Emma passa timidement la porte et se tint là quelques secondes, tête légèrement inclinée et rouge de honte. Elle arborait cette magnifique veste longue rouge avec sa traîne élégante et ce pantalon de cuir moulant ses formes comme il se doit. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise dans ces gigantesques bottes dont les talons étaient visiblement trop hauts pour elle et l'empêchaient de marcher correctement. La Maire avait intelligemment caché ses cheveux blonds avec son chapeau de parade rouge sur lequel se hissait une longue plume d'aigle noir. Ses yeux verts ressortaient d'une toute autre façon avec ce maquillage foncé. Bien malgré elle, cela lui donnait une expression beaucoup moins douce, plus dangereuse et grave.

Le Prince eut un mouvement de recul et pensa un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. « Par toutes les divinités protectrices des bergers et leurs troupeaux... c'est... c'est... » Il ne put finir sa phrase et tourna la tête vers sa femme qui était plus pâle que la neige.

Celle-ci garda la bouche grande ouverte et un noyau d'olive s'en échappa, glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, il chuta ensuite au sol et roula par terre avant de finir sa course au pied de Regina.

« C'est PARFAIT ! C'est géant, c'est trop cool ! » ria Henry en applaudissant.

« Mais... Mais enfin Regina qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ? » bafouilla Snow le souffle presque coupé.

« Du calme ! Je ne lui ai pas encore appris à retirer des cœurs... » dédramatisa l'ancienne Reine Maléfique en affichant des gros yeux malicieux, « mais ça viendra ! » elle ricana d'une façon diabolique, ce qui glaça le sang de sa belle fille qui n'avait eu que trop l'habitude d'entendre cette petite manifestation de Regina lorsqu'elle était extrêmement satisfaite d'elle.

« Dans vos rêves ! » souffla Emma en roulant les yeux au plafond.

« C'est un cauchemar qui devient réalité ! » lança Grincheux avec aversion.

« C'est plutôt un ''fantasme'' qui devient réalité ! » ajouta Atchoum avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Leroy se tourna brusquement vers son frère et grimaça, « ewww ! Tu m'dégoûtes ! »

« C'est pas ma faute, c'est le cuir... ça me rend tout chose ! » le nain rougit à ses propres paroles embarrassantes.

« Sale traître ! J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour la Reine ! » gronda le nain au fort caractère.

« Mais quoi ?! Elle a toujours été sexy... on ne peut le nier ! » chuchota Atchoum à ses compères.

Regina sourit arrogamment et flanqua les mains sur ses hanches. « Atchoum vous avez toujours été mon préféré ! Vous avez beaucoup de goût ! »

Un sourire plein d'espoir se dessina sur le visage du nain encore rouge de honte pendant que Grincheux grimaçait de plus en plus à en devenir vert.

« Ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre un jour ? » lança la Maire en faisant un clin d'oeil séducteur à son interlocuteur.

Atchoum tressaillit et déglutit en s'imaginant avec une superbe Reine dans les bras, « vous plaisantez ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espérance.

Le visage de Regina se ferma brusquement, « bien sûr que je plaisante, IDIOT ! »

Grincheux donna une tape franche derrière la tête de son frère écervelé. « 'bécile ! » Le reste des nains pouffa de rire derrière eux. Le malheureux Atchoum cacha maladroitement une expression tristounette en contemplant ses chaussures quelques instants, peu fier de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée mais cela faisait plaisir à Henry et puis je n'avais pas de costume pour Halloween.» se justifia Emma, gênée de l'effet qu'elle causait et de tous ces mauvais souvenirs qu'elle faisait remonter à la surface pour ces gens.

Snow soupira vainement. « C'est comme si l'histoire se répétait! » Charming passa une main rassurante dans le dos de sa femme.

« Oh oh oh ! Que vois-je ? » dit une voix depuis la porte d'entrée. Neal apparut et s'avança vers la femme de sa vie avant de lui tourner autour avec des yeux pleins de désir.

« Vous voyez Miss Swan, je vous avais dit que ça ferait son petit effet ! » indiqua la vraie Reine Maléfique.

Le jeune homme tendit les bras écartés pour inviter Emma à venir lui faire un câlin. La blonde sourit amoureusement et ne se fit pas prier pour enlacer son amant devant toute l'assistance. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ce que j'en pense ? J'en pense que tu es super sexy ! » répondit Neal sans aucune hésitation. « C'est la première fois que je rencontre une Reine et j'en suis tout retourné ! » Il l'embrassa brièvement dans le cou.

« Mouais enfin celle-ci n'est qu'une pâle copie de l'originale... la vraie, elle, est autrement plus ''sexy'' Monsieur Cassidy, elle a aussi beaucoup plus de prestance ! » ajouta Regina avec un regard séducteur.

Le jeune homme n'y prêta guère attention. « Je préfère les blondes ! » Emma rougit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Neal car elle commençait à suffoquer dans cet accoutrement. Regina, elle, eut un sourire forcé, vexée de constater qu'elle ne faisait plus autant d'effet que dans le temps.

« Bien ! Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'un verre ! » proclama Mary Margaret. Elle servit les derniers arrivants et tous levèrent leur verre ne sachant que dire pour porter ce toast...

« Long live the Evil Queen ! » acclama Regina avec enthousiasme. Tous les invités se dévisagèrent avec retenue. Certains se murmurèrent quelques paroles imperceptibles pendant que d'autres hésitaient à garder leur verre en l'air. En constatant que personne ne jouait le jeu, Regina changea ses paroles : « OK ! A Storybrooke, à nous, à notre happy ending ! » Des sourires apparurent enfin et les verres se mirent a tinter entre eux.

« Hey M'man, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas porter comme déguisement ? » demanda Henry à sa mère adoptive.

« Oh mon cher, tu n'as pas idée ! » l'ancienne Reine se frotta les mains et se pencha à hauteur du petit, « en quelque chose de vraiment répugnant, quelque chose qui fait peur et qui dégouline de compassion complaisante. » Henry observa sa mère avec de grands yeux, il était impatient de savoir.

Elle se redressa finalement avec suffisance, « en Blanche-Neige ! » lâcha-t-elle avec un toupet consternant. Le petit arqua un sourcil en se demandant comment sa mère pouvait-elle penser qu'un tel déguisement puisse effrayer les gens un soir d'Halloween.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Snow disparut. Froissée, elle grommela dans son verre pendant que David dévisageait l'ancienne Reine d'un regard sévère pour la mettre en garde de cesser sa provocation.

Mais Regina ne se démonta pas. « Speaking of witch, il manque un ingrédient à votre panoplie ma chère Emma ! »

« oh ? » lâcha l'assistance avec des regards interrogatifs.

« Une pomme ! » balança la Maire en s'avançant vers la jeune femme. « Que serait la Méchante Reine sans sa pomme empoisonnée ? » se demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et ça recommence... » s'indigna Mary Margaret en terminant son verre d'une traite et se retournant pour s'en servir un autre dans la foulée.

« Ah la Pomme ! Votre marque de fabrique n'est-ce pas ? » clama Emma en souriant amèrement.

L'ancienne Reine fit un nouveau pas en direction de la blonde, colla son épaule à la sienne et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir un tatouage... »

Emma sursauta en entendant ces paroles surprenantes. « Que... Vraiment ? »

« Une petite Pomme très chère, bien cachée... sur ma hanche gauche ! » la Reine lui décocha un de ses délicieux sourires tendancieux, posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea fièrement vers la porte laissant Emma abasourdie. « Je vais de ce pas en cueillir une sur mon arbre fétiche ! » lança-t-elle depuis les escaliers, sur le perron. Le Shérif ria légèrement et pensa que cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises.


End file.
